crazyoldcarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam
Sam was a Truck/Lorry who is one of Crazy Old Car's best friends Bio Sam was built in 1933, 2 years after Crazy Old Car in Hampshire, England. Introduced in the second film, he and Crazy Old Car was Eventually good friends since young, having to go together, doing mischievous things together, etc. He also had loads of adventures in his youth as told in COC:Young Years . but currently, Sam works at Southampton Docks delivering cargo to their respective destinations. Sam was actually never appeared in the early comics of Crazy Old Car, cause M.Khairiza eventually first considered having a truck in the film when making Crazy Old Car and the Haunted Forest. In his first debut in the second film, Crazy Old Car 2 - Crazy Old Car and the Haunted Forest, he'd only appeared in the penultimate and final part of the film, in the penultimate part, he told Crazy Old Car to met him at 3pm. and in the final part of the film, where in that part it was 3pm, he told Crazy Old Car that he and some of his friends arranged a trip to Australia for Crazy Old Car cause of his popularity. In the upcoming third film, Crazy Old Car 3 - The Great Sea Rescue, he will probably appeared at Southampton Docks while Crazy Old Car was getting prepared for the trip and when Crazy Old Car Departed to Australia. Persona/Carsona Sam is a type who is caring and is a 'True Best Friend' to others. the fact of his 'True Best Friend' carsona is when he and his friends arranged for Crazy Old Car to go on a trip to Australia. Livery Sam is Currently wearing a Dark Green coat of paint with the words Truck!!! ''and ''Kitten+Truck=Kitruck! written on his side (Probably Graffiti). in his young years, he was painted the same hue with the exception of the writings. Relationships Crazy Old Car Sam had befriended Crazy Old Car since he was young, they were kind, helpful, caring and had very good relationships to each other, their relationships were very good. Yellow Old Car Although never being introduced to each other, Sam just seems fine whenever he met YOC Crazy New Car Although never being introduced to each other, Sam just seems fine whenever he met CNC Other Cars He rarely interacts with them, but never harmed them ether. Other Trucks/Lorries as some of them is his friends, Sam was very nice and friendly whenever he met the Other Trucks/Lorries Appearance Films * Crazy Old Car 2 - Crazy Old Car and the Haunted Forest (July 2014) * Crazy Old Car 3 - The Great Sea Rescue (2015) Series Voice Actors * Cars Horn SFX (Films) * M.Khairiza (Films and Series) Trivia * Sam was sent from the workshop where he's built to Southampton docks by train. * One of his friends was named Bill. * He and Crazy Old Car first met when Crazy Old Car accidentally bump to the back of him at a traffic light. * Sam's (and All Trucks/Lorries in the films) design is different compared to the Trucks/Lorries in the original Crazy Old Car comics by M.Khairiza. Gallery Ptmn2.png Ptmn.png